


小熊騎士

by mf4002



Series: 小熊騎士 [1]
Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mf4002/pseuds/mf4002





	小熊騎士

【seulrene】小熊騎士 

她並不曉得這件事情是否具有必要性。她一直以來都感到費解，而這通常發生在女人提前返家的夜裡，即便如此，那也已經超過晚上十一點，理應是睡眠降臨的前夕。

睡眠的信號總是準時落在女人眼底，疲倦深深淺淺，搭配幾個哈欠。女人會在這個時候擱下手裡的包，然後順手抄起一邊的遙控器，讓電視機裡的聲音在這棟屋子裡形成一層薄膜，外人闖不進來，女人自己倒也不想出去，好像只有那樣才能維持內在清醒似的。

但她其實不覺得那能有多清醒，多數情況下她會被女人抱在懷裡直到天明，而除了她和電視機裡的聲音，沒有任何一個誰能從沉睡中逃離。女人入睡後的呼吸均勻，有夢的時候，她就偷偷起身抹平她眉心皺褶。還有好幾次她奮力從女人懷裡掙扎而出，對著遙控器上的鮮紅按鈕用力踩踏，電視機會在寂靜之中收縮最後一抹嘈雜，一切都靜了下來，女人會醒過來，先是將她抱回懷裡，接著重新按開遙控器。

彷彿熱鬧才是重返僻靜的唯一路徑，她不明白，不明白人們是否會對這樣的現象做出定義，因為她覺得那是老人家才會做的事情。

女人明明還很年輕，她經常感受女人白皙肌膚下的溫度，像暖冬裡的陽光，溫暖而柔軟，嗅在鼻間是午後帶著睡意的乾燥氣息，她很喜歡。因而她對於這樣的行為更是不解。

但她其實沒有太多反對的權利。

此刻女人剛脫下西裝外套，俐落地打開遙控器，手裡一邊拎著紙袋走向她。

她經常聽見女人講電話，應該是關於工作之類的事情，女人的聲音是一面湖泊，沒有波瀾，連任何一點漣漪都是沉默的。女人的所有決策都在沉默中進行，她其實聽不太懂女人到底說了什麼，那牽涉到很多數字，還有很多別人的名字，她只知道，電話那頭的人都得聽從女人的指示。

就連她也不例外。

就算她早有心理準備，也無法對於接下來的一切保持平靜，即便在女人眼裡，她一向都是平靜的，她才是那面湖泊。

偏偏在女人的懷裡，她只能靜靜接受一切洶湧暗潮向她撲來，那是她和女人不一樣的地方，那裡有對方的心跳，宛如比時間更加有利的證據，展示著她們一路走來的相依。

女人的話語細碎，噙在嘴角，她聽不太清楚。她看著女人走向電視櫃邊的小抽屜，取出一個透明小圓盒。

她渾身發熱，尤其是背部被女人的指腹輕輕摩娑以後，那像是一種奇怪的臨摹，至少於她而言，女人每一寸指節所帶來的不同觸感，總在她心底不斷加深著厚度。拇指在按壓之間類似於被陽光曬醒的清晨，她老是覺得很癢，然而更多時候是食指，那也是她最喜歡的。那像一次嚴冬的指引，因為氣候不佳，她的背部遂成為難以攀登的稜線。女人會在這種時刻打開小圓盒，從裡面取出一把小剪刀，俐落卻柔和地，將稜線上的雪剪開，露出山脊深處更深的白。

她多想告訴女人，就算不剪開，她也願意自動坦露最脆弱的那部分任由對方進入，可是這些話，她一向只能在心裡對自己說，她並不能。

而女人總是溫柔地將她掏空。

「忍耐一下，很快就會舒服了。」女人會這樣對她說。

她卻總在這樣的空蕩裡感到一陣羞恥與恐懼，她害怕女人嫌棄她的陳舊，那深處的柔軟已在時間的凌遲下漸漸變得僵硬。

然而女人比她更為熟知她的身體，女人其實並不介意，相反地，女人小心翼翼深入她的體內，在她還沒因為溫度過高而導致斷電之前，讓指腹熱度到達每一處。她叫不出聲音，只能感受女人一點一滴讓她從充盈走到乾涸，那只隔著一個指頭的距離。

冬天的室內永遠被烘得暖熱乾燥，沒有半絲涼風清晰，這讓她體內的空蕩不會被任何冷冽侵襲，因為那熱氣很快就上湧了，是女人的掌心，哄孩子般，在一陣窸窣過後，重新伏貼。

電視機裡的肥皂劇還在繼續，女人喝了一口水，雙頰浮上一抹微紅。

晚間十一點四十五分，女人在午夜前的十五分鐘離開她的身體， 她聽見女人從齒縫間擠出些許的呻吟，像是因為用力的關係。

接著就是那一股極其輕微的濕熱，落在她背上，伴隨著緊繃再一次地攀爬，她像被誰踹進水裡又被拎起來，她精疲力盡。

此刻她只想賴在女人的懷裡，而她也只能這樣認命。

電視機裡傳出的無聊台詞終於因為手機鈴聲而被迫退場，她很滿意，因為女人的嗓音會在此時開始變得清晰。

可惜的是電話那頭的呼喊先行一步穿透話筒——裴總，您今天說要早點回家就是為了買棉花嗎？

她看著電視機裡有好幾張嘴正在無聲開闔著，她想著，那些聲音就算不缺席，也不會比女人說話的模樣來得動聽。

也許她和女人之間仍保有著多年來的默契，女人下意識將她抱在懷裡，因此她能看見女人的嘴角帶著笑意。

「今天的事情都處理完了，我早點回家有什麼不對嗎？」

「那您買棉花做什麼呢？跟您接下來的投資有關係嗎？」

女人仍是一面泛開淡淡漣漪的湖泊，只是沉默終於因為笑容而有了轉機，她聽見女人又說：「平常加班妳說我工作狂，現在我不過是想回家替自己心愛的玩偶換棉花，妳又想扯工作，助理是這樣當的嗎？」

「是那隻叫小康的小熊玩偶？」

「小康可不是妳能喊的，好了，掛電話了，有什麼事情明天再說，晚安。」

＊

晚安，她也在心底對女人說著。

TBC.


End file.
